


Stuck Senses

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bathroom Sex, Covid-19 Related, Divorce, Emotional, Emotional Sex, F/M, Feelings, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heartbreak, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Heterosexual Sex, Hogwarts, I Don't Even Know, Long One Shot, Lost Love, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Nuna, One Shot, POV Neville Longbottom, Pandemic - Freeform, Pandemics, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom, Quarantine, Seer Luna Lovegood, Smut, Unknown Future, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virus, Young Love, lockdown - Freeform, neville loves nipples, wizarding pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: In the mist of the 2020 pandemic the wizarding world is left with a dire and unknown future as Covid-19 makes it's way into Europe. Hogwarts ends up on quarantined leaving students, professors and a Luna stuck at the school. How long will anything last and what will anything become? No one knows.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Stuck Senses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After getting the tumblr notification for this fest I couldn’t resist. I think it’s a brilliant idea and was the perfect opportunity for a “little” curious one shot. Especially since I’ve been wanting to do another ship to really break up all the drarry I'm writing right now. It was meant to be just smut but more emotion got involved. Sorry? Also heads up that this is the first hetero scene I’ve written in geeze…..2 years? Hope it isn't to bad. -runs away-
> 
> DOES CONTAIN CORONA reference. I’m NOT even trying to look up the correct information, if there is even anything solid at this time considering new information daily from across the globe. So I just rolled with it. Basically using the name and situation in the current time frame. This is a fic so don’t take it seriously like that. Take it as potentially relatable regarding circumstances if anything?  
> -shrug-
> 
> Also I had a crazy idea for a multi ship HP (and small multi fandom ex Marvel and DC also) group where everyone can join and I'm hoping be able to in the end find smaller ships like this easier along with fests. Found on Facebook as UltimateUndesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art

The Great Hall was alive with the noise that accompanied any typical Friday evening, as students talked among themselves waiting for dinner to be served. Neville was sure unfortunately it wasn’t just the excitement for hols that was causing the chattering. It was probably a mixture of both the pleasant gift of a teasingly warm day so early in the spring season, and the anxiety he knew was floating among the student body. 

Hogwarts was packed with young witches and wizards these days. To the point casual conversation could be headache inducing and over the top excitement resulting in a migraine. Some years he wondered if there would be enough room and if the sorting hat would finish before midnight or if it would be unethical to put up a sound barrier around him. 

In the end it was a great joy though. No matter how many students bothered him or how the long hours exhausted him Neville couldn’t imagine a different job. Being a herbologist professor was what he was made for. Teaching the fascinating and beneficial information the plants provided their world was never dull and every time a student would show interest or talent in his subject a smile bloomed across his face. 

Having received the title Head of Gryffindor House had been an amazing honor as well as simply becoming a professor. One that his young self had found intimidating being only his second year as a professor. However it didn’t take long for him to find something satisfying in that role as well. Being there for all the students was emotionally rewarding. Seeing the way young students would confide their worries or fears to him and older students would bring forward their concerns. Neville almost wished Headmistress McGonagall had been a tad less intimidating when he was just a lad. 

Despite that role and despite his efforts there was only so much he was able to do though to help his students though, especially in times like this and it vaguely reminded him of 7th year. Trying to be a comfort and be a role model to the rest of the school as Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the run. Their weekly staff meetings now had moved from weekly to daily as the topic slowly became more serious.

They had hoped they would have been able to get the students home for spring hols but the pandemic wasn’t slowing down and it had left the Ministry and St.Mungo’s in a panic. If they wanted to they could have every student in the castle packed within 24 hours, although it probably would mean not a wink of sleep. Still the Minister had refused to budge. 

Headmistress McGonagall stood and waved open her arms in a way that reminded Neville of Dumbledore’s welcoming speeches. “Student. Your attention please,” Minevra said loudly to get the attention of the Great Hall. “I know many of you are worried and concerned due to the Prophet and rumors that have been circulating. Some are of course lies and some are indeed the truth. At the moment we know little besides the fact this Corona virus, as the muggles have so named it, is life threatening.” 

Neville watched the Gryffindor table to see how his students were reacting. Numerous had come to him over the last 2 weeks to express their worry and to ask questions about what exactly was going on and whether or not their families were in danger. He hadn’t been able to give them any information, partly because he didn’t know much more himself, and he had nothing else to offer than hopeful reassurance that their families knew how to take care of themselves. 

Many heads did turn to their friends, not just at the Gryffindor table though, causing the soft murmur of whispers to arise again. However, Minevra didn’t allow it to last. Her reign as headmistress had been much firmer than Dumbledore’s over the last 2 decades, and honestly Neville was grateful he wasn’t a student under her. It had been bad enough back when she was younger and both his professor and head of house. 

“This virus has been causing mass panic among the muggles,” Minvera informed them bluntly. “It is presenting symptoms similar to other common illnesses they are susceptible to. For us, however, I am afraid it is much more worrisome. While the origin of the virus is debated, what isn’t debated is that our very cores are being weighed down when infected. While it does make breathing very difficult for the muggles, for us our core is much more than just our lungs. As magical beings we constantly are producing magic whether we are performing any or not. We are entangled with it, even as far as in the air around our bodies. It is why it is so easy to sense others of our kind among an unknown crowd. So far those having been infected have described it as having a centaur standing on the bottom of their ribcage. A heavy heavy weight that is slowly crushing their bodies from the inside out making breathing a chore that gets harder and harder to manage. The horrible affect continues and is then followed by high fever, delusions, and finally…...death.” 

McGonagall let out a long sigh as the low noise of the students turned from the soft murmurs to those of a more panicked nature. All of the staff had agreed that total truth was the best way to go about the situation no matter how unnerving it was. If his grandmother hadn’t passed many years ago he would have been incredibly concerned for her well being. Thankfully his parents were still safe in St.Mungo’s and they had quarantined off a few floors of the hospital for those currently residing to remain safe in. 

Neville shook his head from his own thoughts as the Headmistress began talking, a great bit louder this time. “At the current moment the death rate among wizards is at a terrifying one in five,” she said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. “Of five infected one will probably die. The rate is about one in thirty in the muggles the last I was informed. Due to this virus now being confirmed in London, the Ministry of Magic is choosing to quarantine Hogwarts, and much of the wizarding world just as the muggles are doing with their world. Therefore everyone will be unable to go home for the spring hols next week.” 

The entire student body went into nearly full hysteria at the announcement. Siblings moving to be with each other, even those from other houses. Loud conversations were happening over top of one another and as well as arguments. Mostly between those saying they should have been worried and those who hadn’t bothered to. Granted it was a lot of news to take in for young teenagers he didn’t think it was any reason for them to panic in such a way, especially since the virus had yet to be spotted outside of London. Then again the Ministry and muggles had panic in such a similar fashion. 

“SILENCE!” McGonagall’s yell echoed off the stone walls, and Neville winced as the Great Hall fell silent almost instantly. “I will not allow anyone to let their fear affect their behavior in such a manner! Acting like a lot of caged animals. Concern, worry, anxiety. Yes, all of that is to be expected, however you can handle it like proper young witches and wizards. If you need to talk about it with others you have your friends, your prefects, and even your head of house if you wish. Understood?” 

As the student body nodded in unison, their fear currently focused on the headmistress’s wrath instead of a virus, Minevra continued. “Moving on then,” she cleared her throat from having yelled. “Everyone will be allowed a fire call with their parents this coming week. There is no way for the virus to spread through the fire which is a wonderful discovery. It’s how everyone across Asia and eastern Europe, which are the locations to have been hit so far, have been communicating. You are able to sign up via the paper located on your common room bulletin board. Your head of house will be in communication with you regarding organization of your call. Your parents have been notified of this already but due to the nature of the virus’s transmission we are not allowed to receive anymore owl posts at this time. I will be communicating everything I found out from St.Mungo’s, the Board of Directors, and Ministry to you in full truth. Let us hope this doesn’t last as long as people fear it will.” 

How long this whole ordeal was going to last was Neville’s main concern out of everything. People had proven time and time again that they were dramatic and susceptible to the fake news the Prophet published. While the Ministry’s reputation had improved substantially since the war, the Prophet had not. 

“Should the quarantine last past this coming week classes will not be cancelled,” McGonagall informed them. “There is no need to delay your education because of this since we are all here anyways. We will resume classes just as we always do after spring hols.” The head of Gryffindor smiled seeing the entire student body seemingly slump their shoulders together in a chorus of disappointed groans. It was something all the staff had easily agreed to. Being quarantined during school session wouldn’t be much different than a typical day. Just no owls or random visits plus it would keep their lives on track and occupied. 

“Finally,” McGonagall said, sounding tired of her lengthy speech. “..some of you have expressed concern about Miss.Lovegood since she only arrived at the school last week from Norway. I want you all not to worry and trust our judgement. As you know Madam Pomphrey is the best and Mr.McPinn is proving just as brilliant under her. They have each examined Miss.Lovegood and found no trace of the virus on or in her through both their personal methods, and testing instructed by St.Mungo’s healers. Because of all this she is going to be here with us at the school as long as we are under quarantine. So you will continue to treat her with as much respect as any of the other professors. Does everyone understand?” 

Neville watched amusingly as McGonagall tilted her head down slightly to look over the rim of her glasses and narrow her eyes at the students for a moment. Heads turned to study the wood of their table and others merely looked away. A few did nod in agreement and amusingly enough Neville had to repress a snort at the loud thunk of a Slytherin dropping his head to the table with a groan. 

“Very good. Try to enjoy your meal and get some rest. Dinner is served!” the Headmistress said pleased with the response before gesturing to the tables as dinnerware and food filled the Great Hall.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The warmly lit staff room was heavy with emotion. A fire crackled merrily against the wall while couches similar to that of Gryffindor and the earthy feel of Hufflepuff decorated the room. It held a few tables but everyone was too tired of sitting in the hard wooden chairs from supper. McGongall and a few other professors were sipping on some aged brandy that Neville had provided. A wedding gift many many years ago from none other than Harry. 

“Since it is time for spring hols with every student on campus,” Minevra dragged out exhaustively. “...we unfortunately need to keep up regular rounds next week. Also heads of house I think it will be wise to have a meeting with your house everyday and maybe even have your head girls/boys meet with each individual year. We don’t need paranoia setting in. As you saw their ridiculous reaction at dinner I have a feeling it could lead to brash and chaotic behavior. So it will be good if they can talk about whatever they need to. I’m sure most were looking forward to the holiday with their parents.” 

Neville nodded in agreement taking a drink. “Agreed,” said Professor Flitwick’s high voice. He was one of the only staff members left from his time as a student along with Madam Pomphrey and Minevra. Even Madam Pince had left, although not of her own free will. Old age and memory problems had led to her forced retirement. 

The transfiguration instructor Professor Lance raised his glass and pulled his dark green robes tighter around his waist. He was still a young man and only had been around a few years. Mid 20’s if anything. Neville had never made a point to specifically ask. The new Slytherin head of house held himself high enough to be slightly off putting. He was sure Professor Snape would have looked down at him in disgust. “My students will not be a problem,” he said confidently. “I assure you Minevra. My head students are highly influential among the rest of my house.” 

“Thank you Markus. It’s wonderful to know Miss Myrin and Mister Walker are doing so well. You must remember though that the students are…..creative. Trouble makers especially are among that of Slytherin and Gryffindor. I can assure you that,” Minevra pointed out and looked at Neville. 

He couldn’t help but shrug at the truth and hide a smile behind his brandy. Too much sympathy and years spent among Harry’s side had made him a bit more lenient at times towards the rules. Especially towards certain students although he made it a point to try and not play favorites. “What can I say,” Neville looked away guilty. After all he had pulled his fair share of rule breaking. “It’s a house trait.” 

Minevra let out a heavy sigh. “Yes yes I am aware,” she said rubbing between her eyebrows. “I just don’t understand why the Board of Directors couldn’t wait 2 more days. Allow all the students enough time to pack and we could send them via floo directly to their homes, or homes of someone they knew if their parents aren’t connected to the floo network.” 

“Sounds like rubbish to me Minevra,” Madam Pomphrey scoffed. “Bloody fools. We could have the whole lot of them out in under 24 hours if we pushed them hard enough and were willing to forgo sleep. Which at this point I very much would. They need to be home with their families.” 

Murmurs of agreement were made around the table. Most enthusiastic of which was Mrs.Harlemma, the divination professor. Frankly Neville found her a barmy old bat with a stuck up complex that made Markus loveable and a person miss Professor Trewlawny’s light heartedness. Especially the way she now acted towards Luna. It boiled his blood, especially such an attitude coming from a fellow Gryffindor. 

“Again I’m very sorry about this Luna,” Minevra apologized to the blond haired witch that had remained quiet through most of the last few days as the discussion was brought up to a level of full seriousness. As a guest she had no say or influence on the subject. “I really didn’t think they were going to go as far as to shut down the school so quickly.” 

“Don’t worry, Headmistress,” Luna smiled as she sat down her cup of tea, not bothering to move the strands of blond hair that had fallen before her sparkling eyes. She had passed on the alcohol and was just as perky as ever. “I had a feeling something like this would happen so I brought some extra journals for me to work on. I will happily continue to help Professor Harlemma if she will have me.” 

Neville’s mouth formed a tight line. While he and Luna had exchanged little more than simple conversation and pleasantries, he knew enough to know Mrs.Harlemma was regretting her decision to have Luna speak in on the divination classes. The Ravenclaw witch had come up in conversation with Professor Flitwick one day and the unfamiliar professor had found her fascinating. Enough so she thought her class could use her as a project reference and prime specimen of someone claiming to see the other worldly without proof. 

His knowledge, or instinct you could call it, proved correct when the divination professor went to laugh but poorly covered it with a cough. “Thank you Luna but the project is over and I see no need to take up your time with my class plans. I can manage perfectly fine. I’m also afraid my husband and I would enjoy having our living quarters back to ourselves finally if you don’t mind. Especially as a precaution you must understand. He isn’t in the best of health as it is.” 

McGonagall shook her head for what reason he didn’t know. Probably disappointment or irritation in the professor's action and words and she cast a glance around the rest of the room. Neville figured to gauge everyone’s reactions. “We have a few old spare quest rooms but I’m afraid they haven’t been used in Merlin….” the headmistress took a deep breath trying to remember. “...at least since I was a young professor. At least. It may take the elves a few hours to have them up to a suitable standard.” 

“It’s okay,” Luna started like he knew she would. The witch rarely complained or made a fuss out of anything. “I….” 

“Minevra?,” he interrupted impulsively and all the other professor’s looked at him in surprise. He hardly interrupted and when he did it was in defense of some serious matters. Luna’s housing hardly counted as serious. “I uh…..Luna can stay in my quarters if she wants to. I don’t mind.” McGonagall raised a curious eyebrow. “What? She has been checked over by Pomphrey and we all trust Pomphrey with our lives no? If she says Luna doesn’t have the virus I fully believe her.”

“Are you sure?” Luna asked with an uncertain voice, tilting her head at him curiously also.

For the first time in the last 7 days Neville looked at her feeling nothing but confident and shrugged carelessly. “I’m the only one who knows you aside from the headmistress, Filius, and well Professor Harlemma but she is uncomfortable having you there now.” He caught the eye of the divination professor glaring at him from the side at the bold statement.

“I suppose it is up to you my dear,” Minevra told Luna. The old witch looked tired and very uncaring on the subject. “If Mr.Longbottom wishes to offer his own hospitality I have no objections.” 

For a silent moment Luna just stared at him, almost appearing to be looking through him before answering. All the years and despite a few more filled in features she still held herself and acted just like the Luna he knew. “It would be a pleasure Neville,” she finally said with a large smile. 

McGonagall stood abruptly and very unlady like gulped down the rest of her brandy before sitting it gently back down onto the table as if she hadn’t just downed it like a 7th year. She clasped her hands together in what appeared to be relief. “Excellent. Well now that all the business is handled I must say I could use a relaxing cup of tea in my study and some sleep. Does anyone else have anything they would like to bring up at the moment?” Everyone shook their heads agreeing everything was taken care of for the time being. “Very good. Try to have a wonderful evening.” 

With that the other professors also began biding each other their typical parting words. Finishing off their own cups of whatever beverage they had been nursing and occasionally patting each other on the shoulder as was customary now due to some of the other new professors' habits. It suited Neville just fine and he smiled wishing his colleagues a friendly good night as they dispersed, even Professor Harlemma although the sentiment was fake on both ends. Until finally it was just Luna and him standing across from each other in the empty staff room.

**XXXXXXXX**

Being truly alone together wasn’t as unnerving as Neville had expected. Granted it was still a bit awkward. Over the course of the last week that Luna had been appearing as a guest speaker to discuss her experiences with callings and the unexplainable, they hadn’t ever actually been alone for conversation. A few brief conversations in the halls during passing periods, a few words in the Great Hall for meals, and a chat in the staff room had been the extent of their interactions. They merely acted like the old estranged friends they were.

It didn’t help his gut where something was stirring from such prolonged physical proximity since he hadn’t seen the witch more than a handful of times in the last 22 years. Each time it was only at large gatherings. Usually it was during a memorial for the Battle of Hogwarts or something big like Harry’s wedding. She did send him the occasional random and odd sounding letter, but they didn’t hold constant communication. Maybe part of him was still hurt and that was why he didn’t often elaborate or encourage communication. Then again another part knew there was no real point in being hurt. Young love gone and many years past was not something one should dwell on often. 

Still despite his efforts he thought of their months together more than he should. It’s not like he meant to but sometimes it just came to him. Especially when things felt lonely, he was reminiscing in general, or something was bothering him about Hannah. His foolish younger self would stir to life and think of those times of feeling so content and fulfilled. Grounded, together, and beaming with potential. Memories his older and still married self shouldn’t be bothered by but was. 

Luna was still someone dear to him and he would welcome her openly and be there for her regardless of his latent feelings. Especially when some witch wanted to act like a snobbish old hag to her. When he had offered her to share his rooms he hadn’t considered much past her needing somewhere to be that she was comfortable. Things didn’t bother her the way they did him and he was remembering that while he opened the portrait to his quarters only a hall down from the Gryffindor common room. 

Many people found his rooms odd. Professor Sprout of course had been more than fascinated while McGonagall, some students, and Madam Pomphrey didn’t seem surprised at all. The rest always looked around confused. Despite his Gryffindor pride the rooms held a more earthy feel. Partly due to Hannah and partly due to being the herbology professor. There were all neutral tones of brown and green between the furniture and rugs. Accentuated by a variety of magical plants placed throughout that were his favorites such as a mimbulus mimbletonia, a few shrivel figs, and quite a few pots of the vibrant purple and black moly’s. 

“Where is Hannah?” Luna asked aloofly looking around his sitting area having never seen it before. 

Neville closed his door quietly. Seven flights of stairs, a little awkward silence which he was sure hadn’t been awkward for her, and straight to an uncomfortable topic. Very Luna. It wasn't exactly a topic he wanted to breach but it was a valid question after all. Hannah and him had been married many years, attended many events Luna had been at together, and of course shared his housing at Hogwarts like any normal couple would. 

“Umm...Hannah and I are,” Neville tried to find the right words and rubbed the back of his neck, glad the witch was still preoccupied seemingly admiring the room. “We’re separating,” he finally got out. For some reason he felt uneasy admitting it to her. It was still a fairly new development after all. She had only moved her stuff out about two months ago and only his closest friends along with the Hogwarts staff knew the state of their relationship. 

“That makes sense,” Luna said softly nodding her head like it all made some sort of actual sense or she understood something he didn’t. Neville wondered if it was even meant for him to hear. “I’m very sorry,” the witch offered in more of a normal tone, taking a seat upon his worn beige couch and gesturing for him to join him like it was her room and he was the stranger. 

Neville mentally shook himself, dispersing the sympathy. He didn’t want it. “Long time coming I admit. We’ve never been, I dont know, what we should be if that makes any sense. There has just always been that little thing here or there that’s never been right,” his tone sounded defeated but accepting. 

“I understand,” Luna said, angling herself to face him more directly. He had taken the seat on the opposite end of the couch not wanting her to look at him. The witch’s gaze was always intense. “There was a witch I got on quite well with in Brazil and this wizard in Nepal,” she went on to explain. “It was lovely and wonderful but there was always the life force that wasn’t reached.” 

Being around Luna saying such things felt all too natural so it didn’t take any effort not to roll his eyes at the reference. The life force was a form of belief that existed deep within old magical blood lines and cultures. Purebloods of the UK didn’t put much merit in such things anymore but it wasn’t a shock at all the Lovegoods would. It was something less than the widely accepted belief of a soul bond, which was the rarest connection of all since the odds of ever finding your one true one was nearly impossible. The life force connection was also more than love though. Neither of which had been distinctively proven as a form of magical connection created of its own occurrence like that of the life debt. 

The knowledge of her also having been with a witch was no real shock either although it could have been to some. Luna was such an open spirit that of course she would love who she loved for who they were inside. He on the other hand was very heterosexual, but past partners wasn’t something he wanted to go into with a witch he had loved deeply and shagged for a while. Especially in the middle of his divorce.

“Umm so your work abroad? How has that come along?” Neville tried in an effort to change the subject. He knew the basis of what she had been doing. Traveling, talking to people, and trying to track down various myths. 

Luna straightened up a little more brightly at the question and crossed a leg over the other. Her lavender dress was just long enough to still cover her knees. Neville enjoyed watching her relaxed face turn into that of an energy filled smile. He always had and while her face was aged a bit it was more from filling out into adulthood than the actual work, wrinkled, and tired expression worn by Flitwick.

“Quite well actually,” the witch said. “I’m still uncertain, but I think I may be done.” 

“Done?” Neville asked, surprised by the cheerful sounding announcement. The idea of Luna no longer traveling the globe was disconcerting. She had been doing her job now since she was 18. 

“Mhmm,” Luna hummed confirming her declaration. “I’ve been writing a large series of journals all this time. I’d say I’ve got 38. Many fascinating theories and encounters. Considering I’m 39 now it may be fate related that I’d be finished.” 

Neville chewed on his lip and resisted the urge to ask how that could possibly mean fate. “What are you planning to do with everything?” he asked instead.

“Well daddy has been funding my research through the Quibbler all this time, but I think it’s about time I focus on another phase of my life,” she said thoughtfully. 

Mr.Lovegood had been supporting her at least partially through all these years, using a portion of the funds through magazine sales to provide her transportation and basic needs. Of course the witch wasn’t high matinence and it didn’t take the galleons most others would have required. From what he read she also prefered humbly bartering or working for her needs. There was always a bi weekly article about her adventures or anything they deemed of importance in whatever area of the world she was in. Not that he kept track of it often but he did read up every now and again. 

“Another phase?” Neville pried. Sometimes it was hard getting a direct answer from the Ravenclaw. True to her house she was like a bloody riddle, probably the hardest riddle of all if he had anything to say about it. 

Luna made her own face of slight confusion. “Well yes. Every step in life is a phase Neville,” she explained like he didn’t know what a phase was. “How long it lasts, whether it be a day or years, depends on its purpose.” 

A little prickle of irritation sparked in his lower back. He knew all too well what phases were, although he may not have known their purposes in his life. Being obsessed with Puddlemere was a phase. Going to muggle casino’s with Seamus had been a phase. Shagging muggles had been a phase. Believing he was in the wrong all the time with Hannah had been a phase. Luna herself had been a phase. At least that was what he had to repeat to himself sometimes.

“What do you think your purpose has been then?” he asked more calmly than he felt. 

Luna opened her right palm before rubbing her fingers together thoughtfully. “I’m not sure yet,” she seemed to admit to herself. “Surely to gather information at least but it’s true purpose may not be clear yet. Or maybe I will never know and my children will find out.” 

Neville was unable to stop his reaction to be taken aback. His head instantly moved back as if needing space to process the new information. He assumed the witch, as much as the adventurous free spirit she was, would never settle down with kids. “You want kids?” 

“Oh yes,” she responded reassuringly. “I've always known about them since I was a very young girl. Two for certain. The third comes and goes.” 

It was a little strange watching the blond subtly rub her lower belly and he moved his eyes to the mossy green rug, not particularly wanting to watch the movement. He was also trying to understand what “the third comes and goes” meant. Perhaps it meant their existence depended on certain circumstances occurring.

Had his child flickered in and out of existence? Had there been more? Neville grimaced at the idea of his children doing so whether they knew or felt it or not. It hurt him. For years he and Hannah had tried to have a child. Month after month of failure, many trips to St.Mungo’s and eventually the one heartbreaking miscarriage had led them to accepting they weren’t meant to have any. The subject was never breached again after that painful experience, and while it didn’t completely kill their sex lives the disappointment was always lingering in their minds. Even if it was only afterwards. 

“Don’t you want children Neville?” Luna asked far too loudly for his ears despite the fact she wasn’t being loud at all. 

Neville blinked back into the moment. “Of course I wanted children,” he snapped defensively and the ringing that had been growing in his head stopped as his mouth closed. Luna just watched and waited for him to continue like he hadn’t just been rude to her. Blushing sheepishly he looked away in shame. 

Luna still didn’t speak as they sat in silence. No doubt she was giving him time to decide what to do next. She had always been the patient and calm one between them. His mind was being torn in about four different directions and was beginning to give him a headache. Between his and Hannah’s child issues, their issues in general, Luna having children of her own, and the post war moments they had shared consisting of snuggles and rubbing his back in the circling soothing movement she had used on her stomach. It was too much. 

“Why don’t we just relax, yea?” Neville suggested getting up trying to shake off the irritation under his robes. He needed to move and get a little air flow going around him. Perhaps checking the plants for no reason just so he wasn’t sitting was a good idea. “I just feel like this is an awful lot of heavy talk especially with everything going on right now. A virus spreading like fiendfyre through the world? Kids and all that is the last thing I want to think of,” he tried to chuckle. 

“You do have a point,” Luna admitted. “It is very sad with everyone so unsure and scared. Almost like the anxiety of…” she trailed off as Neville winced knowing where she was going, yet another path he didn’t want to adventure down. Mostly because 7th year war memories brought up memories of their time together which stupidly still hurt him even if just faintly. “Sorry Nev,” she apologized, realizing her mistake. “I’m just going to read over a few of my journals and see if I can find something new.” 

“Sounds good Luna,” Neville sighed before walking off for a little space to calm his mind and hopefully ease the tension in his shoulders that had built up from their talking. 

**XXXXXXX**

The rest of the evening progressed quite uneventfully and in what turned out to be pleasant silence. Luna occupied herself with whatever she was going through, occasionally jotting down stuff in yet another little notebook while he walked the room. Watering everything, even if just slightly and checking their pots and heating charms. Not being in the greenhouse didn’t prevent them from needing the same warming charms as the building during the colder season. 

After he was finished he went to his room to get out of his school robes. Taking longer than he should have just for some extra space. It wasn’t because it was going to feel weird walking around in his night clothes with Luna around. Usually he only wore pants but he couldn’t do it. There was a bathrobe he kept by the portrait for when students came knocking at night and although he felt foolish Neville cracked open his door and accioed it. 

When he came back out, a velvety maroon robe wrapped around him securely, Luna paid him no mind. Uncertainty pooled inside him as he tried to figure out what to do next. Being 9pm there was the opportunity to head onto bed and avoid any more potential uncomfortableness, but having spent so little time with her he did have the little bit of desire to engage more. How was the real question. 

“Spot of tea Luna?” Neville asked unsure what else to do. He always fancied a cup when he was winding down for bed anyways. Luna kept writing though, seeming to ignore him causing him to frown. As he watched the witches delicate hand move across the paper over and over again, her head bent low and hair swaying slightly as she followed her own writing Neville realized she wasn’t going to respond. She seemed stuck on whatever she was immersed in. 

Not willing to just shut himself in his room with her working away he called from the kitchen elves to bring him some tea and biscuits to enjoy while Luna was otherwise engaged. Neville picked up his new issue of Herbology Worldwide and sat down in his armchair. The magazine was a recent development to the wizarding world that included various information and happenings in herbology from as far as China and Brazil. It kept him up to date on his field and brought up some wonderful new topics he otherwise might not have heard about until the annual herbologist conference in Germany.

Having a cup and a few biscuits he successfully lost himself in his own reading soon enough. Eventually finding an article about what could be a new species, instead of just a different variety, of the flitterbloom. When Luna’s shadow appeared over the page he was on he was taken off guard by her sudden presence.

“Did you say something a minute ago?” Luna asked him, looking a little tired and her hair a bit frazzled.

Neville raised an eyebrow at her seemingly stressed appearance and wondered what the hell she had been actually writing. “Umm….I asked you if you wanted a cup of tea, maybe I dont know, half an hour ago?” 

“Oh,” she made an apologetic face, almost looking disappointed in herself. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I get stuck in these places and it’s hard to get out of them until it’s over. I could use a nice hot bath instead of tea I admit,” she sighed. “...reading and seeing make me tense at times.”

“Umm yea sure, of course,” he gestured towards his rooms with one hand not really understanding her words yet again. Did the witch need glasses? “Loo is inside on the right.” 

“Thank you,” she said simply and she walked off towards his room. Neville pondered the situation in his head for a minute, Luna lost in her writing to the point of tuning out the world and reemerging a frazzled mess all tense.

Not having a clue and not wanting the late night headache of trying to dissect her meanings Neville just went back to his reading. He had no reason to dig into the witches behaviors anyways. When she got out he figured one of them would transfigure his armchair into a bed. It was softer than his sofa. Then they would sleep, and in the morning figure out how to go about their future days stuck in the castle while sharing a room. 

As soon as breakfast was over he would head over to the common room and have a chat with all his students. He wasn’t sure how long this virus stuff would last or really any in depth detail, but he didn’t want all the Gryffindors to worry as much as he was sure they were. Maybe he could organize and supervise a few inter house quidditch matches. They didn’t have a particularly strong team this year but it would definitely interest the older students while the youngers, exspecially the ones that hadn’t made the house team, would be excited for the chance to play. 

Outside of spending time with his house Neville considered he would just go about his original spring break routine. Breaking out his end of the year lesson plans, tweaking and fine tuning them with some variety from the previous year so it was never exactly the same. Perhaps he would spend some extra time going over the medicinal properties of some of the more unusual plants to see if he could come up with any ideas St.Mungo's healers could look into. Aside from Madam Sprout who had retired to a peaceful little wizarding village on the coast to relax and enjoy life, he was the top ranked herbologist in the country due to her mentoring. 

Some time later between thinking and reading he faintly heard Luna calling his name from the loo. Furrowing his brows he slowly put down his magazine on the side table with a bit of disappointment considering he only had a few pages left. Anything the witch could need was already in the loo or one of the elves could easily provide it for her, unless she needed something from her personal bags he supposed. 

Still he got up from his chair, stretching his older and a bit tired muscles in the process and made his way back to his bedroom. “You okay?” Neville asked leaning up against the loo door to hear good. “Do you need something?”

“Oh it’s fine you can come in,” Luna replied through the wood. 

Internally Neville debated her words for a second. If she didn’t need anything and just wanted to talk why didn’t she just come out? Then again she was a peculiar witch. Perhaps she had perched herself on the vanity and was braiding her hair into some intricate pattern. “Are you sure?” he asked to be certain. 

“Of course,” she said without hesitation.

Neville shrugged in defeat willing to go with it and twisted the door knob to allow himself in. “What doooooo….” the word died slowly on his tongue and he froze, unable to even look away even though he wanted to scream Luna’s name in shock and cover his eyes like he had just seen his grandma walking about in her skives. Perhaps the reaction hadn’t happened because his brain had literally shorted out on him. 

Luna was still laying completely naked in the tub. Long blond hair pulled up into a messy dry top bun out of the water. Disappearing soapy bubbles randomly clustered together hiding nothing more than what appeared to be a tattoo on her right ribs and v of her crotch. The rest of her body was randomly sporting a few faint bubbles which he only knew from raking her over with his betraying and inappropriate eyes. From collarbone to ankles the witch was smooth, wet, and decorated in either soap, shine, or ink. 

The witch had been in the bath a long time which was part of why he had assumed she would be out and dressed again. His stomach twisted thinking about how he shouldn’t have come in but his cock twitched from the sight. The casualness of the situation was disconcerting and Neville forced himself to swallow the lump in his tightened throat. 

“I was just wondering if you think Professor Harlemma truly dislikes me,” Luna asked him. “Her aura and expression say so. I think she is trying to remain proper. I’d hate to be here when classes resume and not be able to share a little more with the students though. There are a surprising few that seem to understand my meanings and I’m certain they don’t have someone like daddy in their lives to support them. Especially the 3rd year muggleborn,” disappointment sounded in her voice and Neville watched as she stirred the tiny bubbles around her sides lazily. 

Vaguely he heard her speaking but he was too transfixed watching the bubbles float and swirl down her ribs to her hips, and back up to her armpits. Moving his lips he hoped something would come out because even his subconscious knew the answer to her question. However he was unable to form the words which caused his face to heat. It was like he had been thrown back into time at his old flat or into one of his dreams and was firmly rooted to the spot. 

“If being in the tub makes you uncomfortable I can get out,” Luna offered, sitting up right and getting to her feet. The woosh of water moving had Neville tracing it with his eyes. It was like a slow moving photograph. Watching the waves wash over her as she stood before settling back into the tub with fluid grace. 

Once she stepped out of the tub he watched a drop of water drip from her jaw and land on her glistening chest. Her breasts jiggled lightly as she stopped moving. Neville inhaled sharply, preventing any other noise as he was suddenly aware of everything in the current moment, and averted his eyes to the ceiling looking from corner to corner. Trying to look at and think of anything other than the woman’s naked beauty or how his cock was throbbing with desire despite the mixture of emotions. 

It felt like he was being baited or tortured. He couldn’t tell which, but neither were pleasant. Was it what he got for offering his generosity to the witch? Payback for not being a brilliant friend all the times he should have? Was it for thinking too much about her the last 2 months and frankly being mostly unbothered by his divorce since he always held Luna deep within a hidden part of himself? Torture it was. Torture to have the woman he always loved to some degree naked beore him like a bloody curse object he couldn’t touch without serious emotional repricutions from himself. 

“I don’t know why people don’t just follow their instinct,” Luna sighed and Neville could practically hear her shoulders slump a bit. “The muggles think it’s their stomach communicating with them but it’s really the primal part of our core sensing the right or wrong thing. What needs to be done. A form of destiny if deer women are to be listened to.”

“De….deer women?” Neville managed to get out, still not allowing himself to look at the witch again. He was trying to deny every part of his mental and physical state. There was no making a move on her. There wasn’t and he couldn’t. Luna didn’t want him like that, it would only end up being a shag which he was not able to handle with her, and he technically still was married if only by unfinalized paperwork. 

“A shape shifting creature I discovered in America,” she answered. “A surprising amount of their native people believe them real, but very few have seen one. Most of the time they only present themselves to someone who is going through a great change or needs a warning. Usually they are associated with love, death, and fertility.” 

“That’s uh....that’s an unsettling combination there Luna,” he pointed out.

“They also love dancing,” she said cheerfully. 

Neville licked his lips trying to think of what to say in response. His skin was hot and his blood flow was pretty confined to his pants which was still a huge distraction. “I uh...how do you know that? Or uh....why?” He improvised trying to keep the conversation moving so he wasn’t thinking about the way they used to tangle themselves together in long or spontaneous bouts of love making and hoping his robe was hiding his erection well enough. 

“Mhmm,” Luna sounded and Neville could hear her nodding her head eagerly. “The native people of America have ceremonies for many occasions. Sometimes to celebrate moons, harvests, coming of age, changing of seasons, weddings, ancestors…..it’s quite beautiful and uplifting the ones I’ve been to. I saw a few deer women at them but they didn’t speak. Only smiled and danced with me. They did dance with a few others each time. It’s not shocking they bring love, fertility and death. They are peaceful and beautiful creatures,” she said in what sounded like aww. 

Neville choked a little on the air he was breathing in calmly somehow. “Beautiful,” he whispered under his breath to himself.

“Very,” Luna agreed although he hadn’t spoken it to her directly. “I wonder if you would be able to see one or if they would like you.” 

Neville took a slow step back, finally feeling able due to the idea of meeting one of her creatures. “I don’t….don’t know Lu,” he said breathlessly. The room was stifling and not from the humidity of a hot bath. He needed some fresh cool air that would calm down all of him. Brain, skin, and blood flow.

Then suddenly a soft finger was on his chin guiding it back to a normal position. His eye and cock twitched simultaneously as he made eye contact with the witch. It was worse looking at her naked a second time because of course he wasn’t able to stop looking over her body. Especially so close considering she wasn’t even half a meter away now. Still wet and unashamedly naked. Only a microscopic portion of him was hoping Luna had dressed during their conversation.

The blond stood there for a minute, or second, holding his chin in place with the simple encouragement of a light finger and just looked at him. Long enough Neville had to bite his tongue from talking or moving. He knew his nostrils were flaring as his breathing was gradually increasing from pent up desire but he couldn’t help it. All he could really think about was grabbing her and snogging the living magic out of her as he caressed her breasts.

As soon as that thought had processed Luna kissed him gently but confidently on the lips as if she had read his mind and was mildly testing the energy of the room. Neville almost didn’t want to reciperate but it was like relaxing into the hot bath the witch had just emerged from. A natural comfort he was unable to stop from enjoying as he breathed in her scent deeply. It wasn’t so much her scent as it was the powerful aroma of strawberries from her wash she had used, but he could still detect something exotic lingering underneath. 

“I’ve missed this Nev,” she whispered against his lips as the kiss almost ended. The words caused him to groan. Truth or not for her it was the truth for him. Nothing had ever felt as satisfying on both a physical and emotional level as it had those months with the witch, and even this moment now. Sure the muggles were fun and sure Hannah was comforting, but she wasn’t the free uncontained spirit that was Luna. She wasn’t that soft unpredictableness that filled him with warmth and adrenaline.

Before she could remove her mouth fully from his, Neville threw all caution to the wind and went with his instinct like Luna had suggested moments earlier. Sealing their lips together heavily before prying them apart to taste her. Grabbing her perfectly set wet hips to pull her closer until only thin layers separated them and with no doubt she would be able to feel his arousal against her lower belly. 

As she submissively accepted his eagerness it made it all the more enticing to devour her. Devour like he had deprived of the honor for so long. Something withheld from him that he could never get enough of now that he remembered the taste as she allowed him to suck in her bottom lip. Their lips and tongues sliding together while she let him just have his way.

Breaking apart only for a second Neville rid himself of the offending clothing that Luna had been subtly opening at his chest to run her hand down. Letting it fall somewhere around them as he wrapped her up in his arms and brought her down to her knees with him. Hands skating up her naked back as he began kissing around her mouth and along her jawline. He wanted all of her he could get and standing was a distracting effort preventing that.

Tilting her head to the side, opening her neck up for him as her long shair cascaded downward, he licked the expanse of her skin. He could feel her heart beat beneath his lips and it had him needing more air than just his nostrils were allowing. The witch was intoxicating and he didn’t dare want to lose the moment as he ventured south. Her defined collarbone oddly teasing, but as his teeth scraped the thin skin his head spun with the trigger memory. Them on his bed as she screamed his name in pleasure while he marked her like the fueled lion he had been that wanted a bite. 

Neville grabbed her cheeks suddenly as his head swam with years of longing, pulling his head away from her even though his body was pulsing heavily thankful for relief and mad for more. He looked into her silver blue eyes, falling deep into them just like he always had. Luminous orbs swirling with mystical magic. “I’ve missed you,” he admitted quietly through his heavy breathing. There was so much more he could say but he didn’t.

Luna’s expression softened even more, if it was at all possible, and she held onto his face much the same way he was doing to her. “I’ve missed you too,” she whispered in return before reconnecting their lips gently and pulling him backwards with her until they lay together on the floor. 

The smooth stone tiled floor was warm. Covered in a layer of condensation from the humidity and water still working it’s way off the witches body. His own body getting wet in the process as his chest repeatedly brushed against her bare globes. Snogging her with renewed passion from her words, but it wasn’t enough though. 

Unhappy that his hands were busy holding himself up above her Neville dropped his mouth to her chest where he licked his way down the valley between her breasts. Nuzzling them with his nose, smelling nothing but the fresh strawberry scent she had been soaking in. Kissing and sucking lightly against the sides openly until he couldn’t help taking a taunt nipple into his mouth. 

Neville pinched it lightly with his teeth, cherishing the squirm that came along with it. His right hand moved like a magnet down her body as she wiggled. Through the small bush of hair above her crotch until his finger tips reached the soft soaked flesh between her legs. 

He growled audibly at how wet with her own juices her cunt was. There had only been a few occasions Luna had been so wet for him, and some primal part of him greatly enjoyed it. Spreading his hand wide he coated his hand in the fluid, collecting as much of it he could like a prize. 

Slipping two fingers inside her Neville flicked his tongue against the stiff peak he was still playing with. The witch’s breasts had always been so sensitive and the second he nipped her again she began running her hands through his hair, debating if they wanted to hold on while wiggling her bottom onto his hand seeking more stimulation. Latching onto her body fiercely he decided to give her good reason to. Lapping greedily against her teet as if he were starved and she was providing the only nourishment he ever could get. The action caused her to gasp, cry out, and pull his face roughly into her chest. Encouraging the repetitive movement. 

Like time never passed, and a habit well practiced, Neville found the witch’s little swollen clit and rubbed the heel of his hand hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves in return. Luna whimpered and began grinding herself against him. Of their own accord his hips moved forward seeking relief. His arousal throbbing to the sight, smells, and feelings. 

“I need….I need you Nev,” Luna whined and Neville rolled his head under her controlling hands that were still keeping him latched to her chest. 

The second they released him Neville pushed up to his knees in a rush, not needing to be told twice, and shoved his pants down far enough to spring his desperate cock free from its cotton confinement. Quickly taking his hardness in the hand covered in her juices he looked down at Luna’s lust filled needy face and stroked himself only twice before dropping back down to his other hand and lining himself up to her slick entrance. 

Seeing himself between the woman's legs filled with a sudden rush of excitement and it actually caused Neville to hesitate, but only for a second. This was Luna. His Luna. She needed him. Lost together in the throws of passion, finding comfort and relief with one another yet again. He would have it. If only for tonight he wanted that moment again. 

He didn’t even realize how much he truly wanted or needed it until he was sliding himself inside her and was fully seated to the hilt of her body. His mouth hanging open as he adjusted to his hard length encased by her hot smooth inner walls once again. They flexed around him and he let out a stuttered breath, opening his eyes that he didn’t notice he had closed. 

Luna was studying all of him like he was something fascinating and began rubbing her hands across his body. Across his chest, brushing his nipples causing a shiver, and continuing down his torso until she touched where their bodies connected. Her looking at him, them, in such a way felt empowering. It caused him to snap his hips forward making her gasp in surprise. 

The wetness of everything allowed them to move more fluidly across the floor when he had thrust. Neville placed a hand beside her head, taking care not to tramp her loosening hair, to keep them in place. Causing her to bump into his wrist again and again as he began moving in and out of her. Which she seemed to thoroughly enjoy if the beginning whimpers were anything to go by. 

It was like moving to a pre-set rhythm. One that took no effort to get into. Neville watched as Luna’s eyes fluttered open and shut, a hand gripping his arm as the other grabbed at the floor. Her full breasts bouncing with every thrust. She was something gorgeous produced by Merlin himself and her mewls had the coils of orgasm already tightening inside him. 

His cock ached inside her. Wanting to give her more and more until she was mewling nonsense for him. Dipping down slightly Neville captured her swollen lips once more. Something as simple as a kiss could trigger so much and his pace picked up more until he had no choice but to quit kissing the witch. 

As his climax continued and continued to build, he began pounded into her over and over again. His deep grunting overtook her jumbled pleasure filled nosies and the satisfaction caused him to put extra power behind every pump of his cock until he couldn’t help but lay flush against the witch. Holding her in place with his upper body and elbows so he could thrust into her wildly seeking the edge he was teetering on. The need to cum becoming too great. 

Desperate for Luna to join him in the fall Neville focused on rubbing his pelvis against her as he moved just the right way to constantly work against her clit. Thankfully for him it hardly took any extra effort and seconds later the witch was scratching his back with her nails as she came.

“Oh...oh…oh…....uhnnnnnnnn……” she moaned arching up into his unyielding body. Continuing to ride the waves of her own pleasure as he continued to drive his cock into her.

With her hands on his shoulder blades and pussy around his cock Luna was squeezing him with a strangling intensely which caused him to bury his face into the crook of her neck. The sensation was overwhelming as he started coming inside her. He almost could have cried in relief if he hadn’t been too busy trying to remember to breathe.

Instead Neville pressed himself harder against her, gasping for air as his hips tried to get his cock as deep into the witch as it could possibly go. His skin was alive with sparking nerve endings that continued to pulsate with every spurt of his seed. He couldn’t recall feeling so alive in years and he never wanted the moment to end. 

As his movements stilled the fire did begin to simmer down much to his disappointment. Emptied of oxygen, energy, and cum Neville just wanted to roll off of the witch and savor the moment as long as he could. However turning his head from where he had buried it against Luna’s neck to get fresh air he remembered they were in the loo. After such a spontaneous and intense shag the floor was an uncomfortable place to hold onto the latent tingles his body was still full of. The bed was where he wanted to be.

Forcing himself back up to his knees the change of position helped clear his head of the leftover high and allowed his eyes to capture the glorious view of Luna appearing completely spent from his doing. Her long hair now a damp and sprawled out mess, her face flushed with color, a blissful look on her face as her chest rose swiftly to gather air. Neville was unable to stop smiling or feeling totally complete with her below him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Luna said casually over their breakfast in the new cafe that had just opened up in Diagon Alley. Only opening a month after war under the idea that everyone would need and feel better after tea and a hearty full English. They had been right considering the amount of people sitting around the dining area also._

_“What?” Neville asked, wanting clarification. The witch hadn’t said anything about any plans recently. Having been spending a great deal of time together nearly 9 months he was sure it would have been mentioned if something was coming up._

_“I’m leaving,” she repeated, spinning the tea bag around in her cup and watching the swirls it made._

_Neville watched her with furrowed brows pinched together in confusion. “Umm where are you going?”_

_Luna hummed to herself still spinning her tea bag but studying it more thoughtfully. “I’m thinking of New Zealand first. They have some beautiful highlands and I'm sure plenty of unspoken creatures or myths we haven’t heard.”_

_“What?” he asked again as less of a question. “When did you decide this? How long are you going to be gone?”_

_“I’m not sure yet,” Luna shrugged, sipping her tea, having apparently spun it enough. “A few years I’m sure. Daddy thinks it was a brilliant calling.”_

_Neville gaped at her in disbelief. “Wh...you….Years?! What about us?”_

_Luna looked absentmindedly out the shop window. There was a light snow fall through the random peaks of sunshine. “I don’t think it is time yet.”_

_“I...do...wha...time? I don’t understand?” Neville spluttered trying to get a grip on any one question or thought. She couldn’t just leave. He had just got a flat, she had started writing articles for her dad, shops were being built, friends were starting to really recover from the trauma of war thanks to dedicated mind healers. Life was finally beginning to come together so they could thrive._

_“We’ve only officially been together a few months,” Neville stated in case she had somehow forgotten. “The war just ended. You’re leaving? How can you leave? What did I do?” He was having trouble accepting what the witch was saying._

_“I think I have some writing to do and some new people to meet. You’ll have fun with Harry and I think maybe some muggles. Perhaps a...hmm…..a Hufflepuff,” Luna seemed to be thinking aloud stuck watching the snowfall. “Yes I think that will work well for you for a while.”_

_Neville shook his head unhappy with the response. “You can’t leave Luna...we were just....This weekend I was going to take you out to Swansea. Bloody hell I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend. Be more than just shagging. You can’t leave.” He reached out to grab her hand to reassure his words for her, accidently knocking the sausage off the side of his plate in the process._

_“I know,” Luna replied softly, placing hers on top of his in what was more of a sympathetic gesture._

_“Don’t leave. Please? Please don’t leave. If you don’t want more that is fine but don’t just up and leave,” Neville pleaded. “You've become one of the closest people to me. Maybe even the closest. I need you.”_

_“I will be back eventually, Nev,” Luna smiled but Neville only stared at her blankly as he saw the future he had been seeing melt in his vision like a wax candle under a flaring flame._

Neville bolted upright in a sweat from the heat. The darkness of the room did not prevent the memory from being as vivid and painful as it had been that very day. Slowly and thankfully it blurred out and the cool room brought his senses back to a state of awareness. Remembering the day and time. This was 2020. Not 1999. Night sometime and not mid day. 

Taking a few deep breaths he didn’t register the stirring of movement beside him in the bed until he felt the pressure of Luna resting her head on his shoulder. It was no true shock that they had ended up sharing a bed. After shagging it was practically a given and they had climbed under the covers like so many times before. Naturally fitting together as he held her around the waist with one arm as they drifted off to sleep. 

“I’m sorry Nev,” she said almost sadly. 

“It...it was nothing. Just a bad dream,” he said trying to play it off as nothing. “Maybe this virus worry is rubbing off on me.” Really it was nothing after all and truthfully it was a bad dream.

Luna tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. It wasn’t long by any means but he was probably overdue for a cut. Luna sighed and he had a feeling she saw through his lie. “Don’t worry. What’s meant to happen will be,” she said gently and she lifted her head, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Now…”

An unexpected knock sounded at the door and Neville squeezed his eyes shut desperately hoping he had only heard it in his mind. All he wanted to do was lay back down, hold Luna close to him, and never let her float away again. Why did someone have to be knocking now when he felt vulnerable and emotional and so spent in need of reassuring comfort. The knock unfortunately sounded again. 

“Don’t worry sweetie, I will go get it,” Luna said patting his thigh and he wanted to whimper at the affectionate phrase she had used on him regularly during their, what was far too short of time, together. As the witch walked off still in the baggy old black Seether band shirt he had gotten with a friend at a concert that she had grabbed from his closet and thrown on before they had climbed into bed. 

Rolling out of bed as she left the room Neville threw on a jumper and the first pair of trousers he spotted in case it was a student. Luna’s attire hardly mattered as long as she wasn’t totally indecent since she held no position at the school but he was expected to always hold up a respectable demeanor. Even if it was only on a personal level. They couldn’t expect anyone to be in formal dress at every hour. 

Entering his front room he was a little surprised to see the headmistress standing there at such an early hour. He had expected a distressed student from perhaps a nightmare or inability to sleep. “Is everything okay Minevra?” he asked, mildly concerned.

“Good morning Neville,” Minvera greeted him without any sense of alarm and already dressed in her day outfit, dawning her signature black hat and all. This time decorated with a pastel yellow ribbon to match her black and accented with the same yellow robes. “I just received some wonderful news. The Ministry and heads of St.Mungo’s have temporarily lifted the quarantine ban for the next 24 hours to allow the students to return home before things get any worse.” 

Neville’s eyes widened a smile of his own rivaling that of McGonagall’s. “Are you serious? That is great!” It would be very emotionally satisfying to get the students home to their families for everyone’s sanity and to reduce difficulty that could come from having hundreds of students stuck in the castle completely isolated for an undetermined amount of time. They needed to be at home. 

“I assure you Mr.Longbottom I am very serious,” Minevra said happily but with a clear agenda behind her tone as well. “It’s exactly why I'm here at 6am instead of in my chambers sleeping. I need you to go to Gryffindor house, get your prefects, and help everyone pack. Send them home via your floo. It is the quickest and safest way. All floo’s have been opened for the allotted time we have. Then report back to me 15 minutes after your students are gone. Just in case any return for some reason. If we hurry there should be enough time for you and the other professors to go get any provisions you think you may need for the upcoming months. We don’t know how long this will last after all, if the students will be back, or when we could leave again.” 

Momentarily the idea of going to Hannah entered his mind. At this point it was probably a thought of habit. The natural wired part of him wanting to check on the woman he had shared over 15 years with. The idea didn’t make it far as the image of her snuggled up in another man’s arms at the Leaky filled his mind and the lack of feeling he had had. 

“It was lovely having you dear,” McGonagall directed at Luna. “... but you should leave as soon as possible and go wherever you think will be safest.”

“I will probably go to daddy’s,” Luna told her and Neville blushed. He briefly had forgotten the witch was there and only wearing a shirt before his old head of house and headmistress. She of course was unphased and either McGonagall didn’t mind or didn’t notice. Probably the former. “His health isn’t the best,” Luna elaborated. “It was wonderful to work with the student’s. I’d be happy to come back any time you would have me headmistress.” 

“Of course. Now hurry along darlings. We mustn’t dawdle.” McGonagall inclined her head with a smile and exited back through the portrait, surely in haste to speak with the Hufflepuff head of house next. Which left them alone once again.

Luna was clearly unrattled by the urgency, but nonetheless went straight to grab her wand from the bedside table. Walking over to the desk she had occupied in the evening she waved it, and the journals still laided scattered about began sailing into the smaller of her two bags. The witch hadn’t actually had the chance to unpack much of anything else yet so the task of packing was easy. 

Extinguishing the flames with his own wand they walked in front of the fireplace together. As he did so a whole new yet familiar air of suffocating emotion blanketed the room. Luna slid on her backpack and took her small bag from the air. Doing so lifted his shirt enough to see the crease of her thigh and pelvis. 

“So I uh…” Neville scratched at his temple feeling a whole mess of uneasy and a bit of pain in his chest. Unsure of what to really say or do. The desire to hold her in her bed and never let her go was still incredibly strong but he knew it wasn’t the correct feeling to have. 

It was a poor decision and mistake on his end. He wasn’t against the casual shag at all but it wasn’t the best idea to engage in the act with a woman he had been stuck on for so long. If he was lucky though, all those first few years of trying to work her out of his system wouldn’t have to be repeated due to emotional maturity. 

“Don’t worry Nev. I will see you again soon,” Luna said, kissing him softly and chastly on the lips much to his surprise and he felt the slightest amount of heat in his cheek bones. Appearing to be thinking as she picked up a handful of floo powder from his mantle Luna watched the extra powder drain from between her fingers. “Yes I’d say very soon,” she smiled as if this was no more than an ordinary good bye and that the fate of their world wasn’t unknown. Like there wasn’t a one in five odds that they would each die and that she hadn’t randomly left him so nonchalantly once before. 

Not knowing exactly what to say or how to feel he simply waved a slow goodbye as Luna tossed the powder down, disappeared into the green flames still wearing only his old shirt. Watching her leave he felt his heart go with her. It had felt much the same way when he was a young man coming off the high of a war. Now though it felt much worse. It was like he had had a piece of his heart back just for the night and once again it was gone leaving him feeling more empty than he had ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soooooo what did we think? I’m very curious considering both the ship and prompt. I only wanted a one shot (let's pretend this isn’t over 12k words yea?) for this, but who knows there is always the probability of more with any fic in my mind! One shots are just teasers honestly LOL but this was the ending I envisioned for them much like the world right now. Who knows if or when we will get to pursue things again. If they will survive and get or want to try again. A history and current world of heartbreak followed by longing for what we can’t have. 
> 
> Fun fact: End was also loosely based on a close friend’s lost chance of never explored love and the sex scene (again hope that wasn’t that bad) is a dream I had the night of her telling me her experience. So while normal people would go for an easy fuck on the bed by difficult arse went for let’s fuck on the wet bathroom floor like a weirdo with clique strawberries LOL can I blame my friend?


End file.
